In the field of integrated circuit, every chip or device has its communication interface with the outside. Because of technical, market and other historical reasons, various chips or devices comply with different protocol standards or bus specifications. When chips or devices with different interfaces need to be interconnected for communication, the interface conversion or protocol conversion becomes an inevitable step. While the provider of the embedded CPU core, ARM Inc. rises in the field of RISC microprocessor as a new force, the AMBA AHB bus protocol with its inherent advantages has become more and more popular in the industry. AMBA AHB bus protocol, as an open standard, has already become the actual standard for the construction of on-chip system SoC and the development of IP library. i960 is a series of microprocessors provided by Intel Company for the embedded applications, and there are a lot of interface devices right now based upon i960 or i960-like bus interface protocol. At present, in the industry, there is already interface bus protocol converting bridge for converting from PCI protocol into i960 (or i960-like), but till now there is no converting controller for converting interface bus protocol from AMBA AHB into i960-like, which also supports both synchronous and asynchronous modes.
FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 illustrate the basic transfer methods of AMBA ALB bus protocol, wherein, FIG. 1 illustrates the most basic read/write situation; FIG. 2 illustrates the case which includes wait state; and FIG. 3 illustrates several consecutive read/write actions. FIGS. 4 and 5 illustrate the i960-like bus protocol, wherein FIG. 4 is read operation and FIG. 5 is write operation.